Lamia
' Phylum: Reptilia.' Family: Serpentes. Genus: Lamia. Habitat: Lamia villages, friendly and neutral towns and cities, wilderness regions. Disposition: Passionate, jealous, intelligent, possessive, devoted (and expectant of devotion in return). ''' '''Diet: Spiritus and meat. Description A mutational offshoot of the Naga people, lamia are a race of mamonme which resemble a human female from the waist up while resembling a large snake from the waist down. It is said that when Seretique first cast her Grand Spell, the Naga people's proximity to the Dynasty of Aten who at the time had consisted of three monstrous gods; Thoth, Mios and Horus who had assisted in amplifying the spell spreading its influence across their portion of the world. This was believed to have brought about the extinction of said race in its original form. We now know this to be false as surviving Naga Priestesses were found to be alive and well in small pockets around the world. While lamia are a mutational offshoot of the Naga, they are in recent times considered as a genus of their own. All lamia passionately yearn to be mothers and are often extremely taken by the cuteness of children. This appears to take place particularly regarding other people's children. Lamia will often allude to said child or children being so cute that they would love to just gobble them up. This is of course not to be taken literally and simply reveals their intense affection towards children and the thought of having their own. Lamia are completely committed towards their partner and will expect the same devotion in return. They are passionate lovers and as such are also extremely jealous. Mamonme expressing innocent appreciation for the deeds of a married lamia's partner, will often find themselves on the receiving end of glares, and dark mutterings of vixen and threats of violence. Infidelity is not recommended as, due to their passionate and jealous natures, lamia are prone to crimes of passion. We must state however that this is only in the case of a lamia catching her husband red handed. Such crimes, while reviled by mamonme, will literally bring about a break down in said lamia's mental faculties if they result in the death of their partner. Due to their serpentine heritage, lamia as with hydras and naga, are prone to shedding of the skin on their tail and during such a period will be extremely shy while concurrently brazenly forward. This conflict in behaviour is in part due to the belief that the sight of their peeling skin is particularly distasteful while the sensitivity of their new scales and skin leaves them in a constant state of pleasure. It is seen as one of the greatest signs of love as well as an extremely intimate act for a male to help a lamia with her shedding. Shed skin is removed with care and diligence and fetches high prices amongst lamia seamstresses. These women soak the shed skins in a solution which leaves the skins soft, pliable and durable. These skins are then combined with an underlying fabric to create the garments lamia wear in public. One might feel that carnal activities would be impossible and even dangerous for a human, given the weight of a lamia's tail, however this is not the case. As a lamia has the coordination to use her tail muscles to slither while holding her form erect, so too can she control how her tail lies upon a human. While a human is wrapped up in a lamia's serpentine coils, a lamia is still capable, even at the height of pleasure, to hold her powerful tail over a human's body, rather than actually resting her full weight upon him. Newly-wed lamia love to be carried princess style over the threshold. While it appears they are resting their coils upon the ground they are in fact applying just enough pressure that the groom is not actually carrying their full weight. It must be mentioned that all lamia have a weak-spot in the tip of their tail, this region is extremely sensitive and can push a lamia over the edge faster than any other interaction. Gallery commishlamia_by_reminel-dauh9al.png|Welcome to my abode~ Lamia by Reminel lamia_final_by_lamptower-daifum2.png|Like these coils? Art by Lamptower lamia_2_by_chacrawarrior-dap10do.jpg|Come closer dearie~ Art by chacrawarrior Category:Mamonme Category:Profiles